<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>不虞之隙 by 青山何必代人愁 (elflusansan)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296952">不虞之隙</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/%E9%9D%92%E5%B1%B1%E4%BD%95%E5%BF%85%E4%BB%A3%E4%BA%BA%E6%84%81'>青山何必代人愁 (elflusansan)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Piece</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 11:26:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25296952</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/elflusansan/pseuds/%E9%9D%92%E5%B1%B1%E4%BD%95%E5%BF%85%E4%BB%A3%E4%BA%BA%E6%84%81</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>他们都曾失去过视若父亲的船长，他们在小实习生时期就认识，可是却从来没有同行过。</p><p>像是两条相交的直线，交点只有那么一个。</p><p>曾经马尔科提出家人的邀请，后来香克斯提出海贼的邀请。<br/>那是他们两个对爱最逼近的时刻吧，用自己最喜欢的东西来爱你。</p><p>可惜他们一个不需要家族，一个不是很想当海贼。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>不虞之隙</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“太好的东西没有代价，总让人心惊胆战。”</p><p>马尔科从来不天真，他不曾期待过任何免费的午餐，所以这一切都太超过了。</p><p>红发香克斯，劝退了凯多，阻止了战争、收敛了老爹和艾斯的尸身、甚至隐然以盟友的姿态确保了白胡子残部的完全撤退……</p><p>实在超过到让人想问香克斯到底在想什么。</p><p>明天就是下葬日了，可今天晚上的马尔科对着月亮却睡不着。</p><p>不是不累，不是不痛，只是难以入睡。</p><p>‘老爹，恕我任性，我想再送你一程。’</p><p>当时的自己在想什么呢？让全员撤退，自己却想留下来。</p><p>“马尔科，别再应战了，乖乖收手吧。”</p><p>红发这句话让他恢复了理智，他周围全部的兄弟们，几乎全体挂彩，这一场战争是他们预想之外的惨烈。</p><p> </p><p>“谁？”</p><p>“还是一样的敏锐啊。”被抓包的某人并没有马林梵多之上的四皇庄严，只是马尔科更为熟悉的嬉皮笑脸模式，那是他们还都是实习生时期就看惯了的样子，所以马尔科放松了身体。“是红发你啊。”</p><p>“好歹也算从小认识，就不能叫叫名字吗？要是我只叫你凤凰，你高兴吗？”香克斯越走越近，不是他一个人发现了马尔科没有在休息而是避开了大家，只是敢来打扰马尔科的人只有他一个。</p><p>没有阻止香克斯在自己不远处坐下，马尔科只是看着他，似乎在等红发先说话。</p><p>“二十年前，我很难过。”</p><p>“？”</p><p>“我失去了自己的船长，亲眼看着他下船，亲眼看着他被行刑。”</p><p>是了，马尔科想起了二十年前，那是海贼王GOL.D.罗杰在罗格镇被行刑，也是大海贼时代的开始。</p><p>想要我的宝藏吗？如果想要的话，那就到海上去找吧，我全部都放在那里。</p><p>One piece让全世界都疯了，可这又和他，和他们白胡子海贼团有什么关系呢？</p><p>“白胡子说one piece是存在的。这句话传遍了世界。”香克斯的话好古怪，话题转得也太快了吧，马尔科都有些摸不着头脑，他当然知道这件事，如果他没记错的话，传遍世界的战争录像还是这家伙曾经的同伴，那个红鼻子的小丑搞出来的？</p><p>似乎很喜欢看到马尔科眼里那种若有若无的无奈，香克斯笑了一下继续解释：“所以你们没有输，海贼也没有输，海军别想终结这个时代。”</p><p>罗杰死了之后，大海上多了许多海贼。</p><p>那老爹死了…………</p><p>马尔科发现自己的脑子无法想象，他卡在了那句老爹死了。</p><p>“所以哭吧。”</p><p>“嗯？”</p><p>“我没开玩笑，你知道你维持一副要哭不哭的脸多久了吗？”</p><p>“…………”</p><p>“不是把脏话憋在肚子里我就听不见。”</p><p>“…………”马尔科觉得自己的手有给这家伙一击的蠢蠢欲动。</p><p>“我当时哭了。”似乎不再介意这件事，香克斯竟然还能神奇地掏出两瓶酒递给他，“甚至可能最开始有点嫉妒你。”</p><p>“嫉妒？”</p><p>“对，大家都是实习生，为什么你还可以有船长，还可以二十多岁了依旧叫着老爹~”香克斯捏起嗓子模仿着年轻时马尔科的声音，奇腔怪调的。</p><p>虽然骤起一身鸡皮疙瘩，但马尔科没有阻止香克斯继续说下去，思绪也像是回到了二十多年前。</p><p>罗杰海贼团和白胡子海贼团是当时并列双峰的两大海贼团，他们经常交战也经常打完开宴会，他们那个时候还年轻。</p><p>“话说回来，我从以前就很想……”香克斯没打任何招呼就抽出格里芬一剑劈下，自然是落空。</p><p>马尔科双臂化成蓝色的鸟翼，飞至半空，竟没生气，只是停住不说话，盯着香克斯的下一步行动。</p><p>“哈哈哈哈你就不能让我得手一次吗？”香克斯把格里芬放下，“以前就总是飞在我的头上，我都好想问你是真的不冷吗？”</p><p>马尔科翻了个白眼，飞了下来，红发这家伙总是喜欢看到他生气的样子。</p><p>虽说他以前的确是心存戏弄非要飞在香克斯头上，仗着一身治愈力，嚣张地无视每一次砍过的匕首和刀。</p><p>他和红发打过，和那个红鼻子打过，和罗杰海贼团很多人打过。</p><p>只是，那已经是很久以前的事了。</p><p>马尔科的蓝火还没有收回身体，香克斯再次靠近了一点，甚至伸手想摸一下那火。</p><p>“别闹了。”马尔科立马结束了变形。</p><p>“又烫不到我，而且又不是没给我用过。”香克斯也没有继续勉强，只是摸着自己的左眼那三道疤。</p><p>那隐隐作痛的疤被治过又没有完全治愈过。</p><p>而治疗它的人正是眼前白胡子海贼团的船医，马尔科。</p><hr/><p>十几年前</p><p>“咳咳咳”当香克斯把灌进口中的咸苦海水吐出来的时候，发现世界好像有了奇怪的变化，他只能看见一部分的东西了，他的左眼什么都看不到，还很痛。而他躺在一块干净的石头上，格里芬在他不远处。</p><p>有什么东西绑住了他的左眼，香克斯通过手感感觉好像是什么布之类的东西。</p><p>“如果我是你，我就不会把那个扯下来的。”</p><p>从左边传来熟悉的声音，但是眼睛却没有跟上，香克斯有点迟钝地扭头用右眼看到了一个意料之外的人。</p><p>“马尔科？”</p><p>马尔科手里拿着一片大叶子，里面还有点东西，是什么香克斯暂时看不清。</p><p>立马抄起格里芬，香克斯进入备战状态，毕竟他的左眼正是被白胡子海贼团的人所伤。有马尔科在这里，白胡子海贼团也会在？</p><p>“我要是想杀你，早就动手了。”马尔科耸了耸肩，一点也不紧张。“你最好不要再打一场。毕竟我没更多包扎的材料了。”</p><p>听到马尔科的话，香克斯才注意到对方身上的衬衫破了一角，像是被撕下了一些。</p><p>“这个岛没有别人，只有我和你，别担心。”</p><p>等到香克斯把眼睛的遮挡物扯下来之后，发现果然是衣物。</p><p>“……”攥紧手中的布条，香克斯没说话也没放下格里芬。</p><p>“是蒂奇干的吧。”马尔科继续谈话，他看得出那三道伤疤正是自己船队里的蒂奇所使用的钩爪才能抓出来的。</p><p>下手之狠，让马尔科都有点怀疑是不是红发的左眼要报废了。</p><p>“这是个无人岛，我刚才发现你在海里漂浮，等我把你救起来的时候，你的眼睛还在流血。没有别的材料，我也只能先用再生之炎加速你自身的痊愈，至少帮你止住血。”马尔科简单解释了一下始末，也没管香克斯是否回复。</p><p>“我可不知道白胡子海贼团分裂了。”</p><p>“你说什么？”</p><p>“不是分裂了，你们有人杀我，有人救我，是脑子进水了吗？”</p><p>“我是个医生……”</p><p>“哼，刚学的吧。”</p><p>“……”这个倒没办法反驳，马尔科想他和红发真是认识太多年了。不过，或许语气不善反而是香克斯信了他的证明。</p><p>“我后来才发现的，再生之炎用在别人身上也有作用，只是没我身上那么有用。”马尔科的右手燃起了火焰。“不过你的眼睛，我不知道这么粗糙的治疗能救回几分。”</p><p>马尔科的话让香克斯神情一黯，竟没注意到马尔科打破了刚才的安全距离，迈步过来。</p><p>“你敢？”</p><p>“你的眼睛又流血了，你没发现吗？”</p><p>马尔科只把火焰的范围控制在自己的掌心，浑身状态松懈，全是破绽，香克斯看着，右眼里有着挣扎。</p><p>马尔科只是看着，并没有说话，他在等着香克斯做决策。</p><p>“红发，”香克斯听到就在身边的马尔科突然叫了他，他似乎不确定马尔科想干什么。“我没想过你竟然会用这个做自己海贼团的名字，我还以为你会用更独特点的东西呢，比如你那个草帽。”</p><p>马尔科的火摁在香克斯的左眼上，掌心和香克斯的脸挨得极近的，所以他感受得到香克斯在他说起那顶草帽时，呼吸顿时急促了起来，身体也紧绷了起来，他似乎说错了话。</p><p>那顶帽子，他看过红发戴了很久，甚至以前还干出过为了保护帽子宁可自己受伤的蠢事，但是他刚才救红发的时候没有看到帽子？</p><p>“那个帽子，我现在先藏起来了。”香克斯有些苦涩，那是罗杰船长留给他的重要宝物。</p><p>“哦。”马尔科不是追根问底的人。</p><p>两个人都没再说话，只有马尔科默默在替香克斯疗伤。</p><p> </p><p>“你为什么会一个人在这里？”</p><p>“你饿了吗？我刚才摘了点水果。”</p><p>出于诡异的默契，他们同时开口了。</p><p>“出来找一种药草，我飞累了在这里休息一下。”</p><p>“我不饿。”</p><p>回答完又是沉默，空气里弥漫着尴尬。</p><p>“你又是怎么遇到蒂奇的？”马尔科的话一出，尴尬的空气里突显几许杀气。</p><p>香克斯站了起来，“感谢你救我，马尔科我欠你一个人情，但这并不意味我什么都要和你交代吧，你我既然分属不同团队，就此别过吧，我的船员会找到我的。虽然我觉得你绝对不会相信，但是请小心那个叫蒂奇的家伙，这个人……”</p><p>香克斯往岛的另一边走去，声音也越来越小。</p><p>马尔科留在原地。</p><p> </p><p>噼啪。</p><p>火焰吞噬木头的烧火声在宁静的晚上格外的响亮。</p><p>夜风不大，只是避风处仍不免夜寒料峭，香克斯把自己的衬衫又拉紧了几分，又给火堆里添了几根新的燃料。</p><p>太过安静了，他想念酒，想念吵，想念笑声，想念自己的伙伴们。</p><p>一个人的寂寞比夜风还冷。</p><p>‘唉，马尔科应该走了吧？’</p><p>说不上后悔，只是有点说不明白的遗憾，香克斯最终决定早点睡吧，或许明天一早睁眼就是自己的伙伴摇醒了他。</p><p>然后闭眼之前，香克斯听到了声音，不远处的森林边缘一阵耸动的细小声音，像草被风吹过，又像人踩在草上。</p><p>“什……”么。</p><p>话音未落，对面一点光飘出来了，一堆光飘起来了。</p><p>是萤火虫，突然一大堆萤火虫就点缀在蓝黑的森林里，莹莹发光，然后香克斯看到了光。</p><p>拖着金色长链的蓝色凤凰冲天而起，点点碎光散在下面，如同巨大又虚拟的光之尾翼。</p><p>“真美啊。”被这毫不遮掩的美所震慑的香克斯喃喃着无人听见的感慨。</p><p>那带着火焰的凤凰绕着岛上空不停地盘旋，也不知道是为什么，而冷静下来的香克斯才发现，马尔科竟然没走？</p><p>飞翔了有一会儿的马尔科慢慢地降落到香克斯的面前。</p><p>“别告诉我，你上去只是为了舒舒筋骨？”</p><p>“你的狙击手眼力怎么样？”马尔科在收集各方资料的时候似乎也有所耳闻红发收了一个神射手。</p><p>“世界顶级。”香克斯没有客气。</p><p>“我会和你一起待到你的船员到来。”</p><p>“哦，怕我寂寞吗？”香克斯倒不信马尔科无法离开，也不觉得马尔科在耍什么阴谋。</p><p>“喂，红头发的。”</p><p>“嗯？”香克斯没想过马尔科会叫出最开始他还不认识自己时的称呼。</p><p>“我认识你比蒂奇还久，你的话有几分可信度我是知道的，但是老爹说过在船上的人都是家人。”</p><p>“哦，你要为你的家人解释什么呢？”香克斯没忍住刺了一句。</p><p>“我会靠自己的眼睛判断。”</p><p>他们分坐在火堆的两边。</p><p> </p><p>“你身上的旧伤多了很多。”</p><p>“这不就是海贼的生活吗？海上的海贼越来越多了。”</p><p>“老爹说那些毛头小子太烦人了。”</p><p>“你也想要one piece吗？”</p><p>“再说吧，只是拉夫德鲁我答应过罗杰船长会靠自己的力量到达。”</p><p>“好想喝酒。”</p><p>“少喝点有助于伤口恢复。”</p><p>“你还真是古板啊，我不记得你以前是这样的。”</p><p>“嗯，老爹又收留了很多无家可回的人，船队越来越多了。”</p><p>“所以你迟早未老先衰。”</p><p>“和之国……”话头刚起就被马尔科掐灭，绕过了那个被罗杰海贼团借走就没还的二番队队长。</p><p>“政府选了一批新的七武海，战国也当上元帅了，卡普那个老疯子倒还是中将。”</p><p>“我才不想遇见他，你知道吧那家伙啊，越来越疯了，用手发炮弹，这还是人吗？”</p><p>……</p><p> </p><p>那个晚上，香克斯没有睡着，他和马尔科聊了过去，聊了现在，他们小心翼翼地绕过了会让彼此爆发的话题。</p><p>东方初晓，太阳从海平面升起来的时候，吃了鸟鸟果实的人自带的好视力看见了那红色的龙头出现在视野里，所以他提出了最后的一个话题。</p><p>“老爹其实一直都对你有印象，所以，香克斯……”</p><p>“诶，我还以为你不知道我叫什么呢。”</p><p>“红发海贼团船长，要来白胡子麾下吗？要和莫比迪克结盟吗？”不死鸟发出此生只有一次的邀请。</p><p>格里芬锐利的剑锋在初升的阳光折射下显得更锐利几分了，剑主人眉眼间的锐利也不遑多让，“我所依靠的只有格里芬和……我的伙伴们。”</p><p>香克斯也看见了那不断靠近的船。</p><p>“那么，请保重。”</p><p> </p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <strong>凤凰飞走了。</strong>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p><p>“老大！！”船员的声音越来越大，让香克斯的笑容也跟着越来越大。</p><p> </p><p>“老大，你知道吗，耶稣布昨天晚上说在这座岛上空看见了一只好大会发光的鸟，你看见了吗？”</p><p>“你猜？”</p><hr/><p> </p><p>后来，红发香克斯的声名越来越大，海贼旗也改成了三道红色疤痕的骷髅头。</p><p>再后来，红发香克斯和剑豪米霍克的对剑，让所见者无不赞叹后生可畏。</p><p>那个时候作为旁观者的白胡子和马尔科谁都没有料到香克斯会说出：“哟，白胡子海贼团一番队队长马尔科，来我船上吧。”，而且这句话在后续的岁月里竟然还不止一次出现，直至香克斯作为四皇之尊，竟然还敢独自在敌船挖墙脚。</p><p> </p><p>“儿子，我现在有些怀疑你是不是哪里得罪了那个臭小子。”</p><p>“老爹，你开什么玩笑呢。”</p><p> </p><p>岁月绵长，他们从一开始就没有同行，那么过了二十年也不会。</p><p>他们都知道。</p><hr/><p>“明天的丧事我会主办，如果你还没有准备好。”香克斯的话有着一贯的低沉，“要自己做决定，要自己全权负责，是很不容易的事。我比你更早知道，所以马尔科，你应该好好休息。”</p><p>“马尔科，你看那山，有高就有低，人也一样，尝过胜利自然也要品尝失败。痛哭流涕也没有什么，迈过去……”</p><p> </p><p>顶上战争后一年，马尔科率领白胡子海贼团残党与黑胡子海贼团爆发了激烈的冲突。最后白胡子海贼团惨败，马尔科战后下落不明。</p><p> </p><hr/><p>“了结的一战吗？”新世界的四皇看着报纸想起了当年那个人在听到“海贼的生活不就是这样吗？”轻轻皱起的眉头。</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>那个人不想过海贼的生活。</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>也没有自立旗帜。</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>像是他们两个作为海贼的相遇只是错误的交点。</em>
  </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>END</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>